Deterring and preventing product theft is important in all retail environments. Balancing a desire for robust presentation and accessibility of retail products with proper security can be difficult. The development of electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) has helped deter retail theft while maintaining display options for retail products. In particular, tags or other security assemblies can be placed on products, and these tags may contain EAS, radio frequency identification (“RFID”), or other technologies that can track the product and alarm if the article is being tampered with or stolen to deter retail theft.
Cable wrap security devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,101 and U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009-0223260-A1, which are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, embody one common form factor for the above described tags. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, design, and operation of conventional cable wrap security devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.